Rowen's Problem
by Firestorm
Summary: Rowen has a problem, and the others must deal with his conflict. Can they help him before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

****

Rowen's Problem 

****

Chapt. 1. Late Nighter 

Cye Mouri woke up late during the night, feeling very thirsty. He threw back his covers and walked quietly over to the door so he would not wake up his roommate. Than again Kento Rei Faun was a heavy sleeper, and his snoring matched that of a garbage truck. 

He walked quietly down the hall, not wanting to wake up Ryo Sanada, Sage Date, Rowen Hashiba, or Mia Koji, the owner of the mansion where the five teenaged boys lived. 

These five boys were actually the Ronin Warriors, heroes with mystical armor that came from the enemy himself. At one time, a thousand years ago, the evil emperor from the netherrealm, the Dynasty,Talpa dared to take over the world. One man stood in his way though. He was called the Ancient, or Kasou. He took Talpa's armor and created nine mystical armors and with them special assigned attributes. Wildfire, with the attribute Virtue, Halo, with the attribute Wisdom, Strata, with the attribute Life, Hardrock, with the attribute Justice, Torrent, with the attribute Trust. These were the armors worn by Cye and his friends. The next group was worn by the Seasonals, or Warlords. Cruelty, with the attribute of Loyalty, Darkness and Corruption, with attribute Obedience, Illusion, with the attribute Serenity, and Venom, with the attribute Piety. 

Cye headed down the stairs, wanting to get a nice glass of cold water. He thought about the battles with Talpa and the Warlords and wondered why on earth did the Warlords decided to join that evil emperor anyway? 

Cye noticed the living room lamp was on. A figure with blue hair sat in the recliner, a large book on Physics was in his lap. "Rowen, what are you doing up at this hour?" he asked. 

Rowen glanced toward the younger boy. "I have a big test coming up in a week," he replied. "I need to study as much as I can. I don't pass that test, I won't be able to go the college of my choice, and they'll just put me whereever." 

"But you need your sleep. We have school in the morning. It's already after three in the morning!" 

"Cye, chill! I got one more chapter in this book, and then I'll be up to bed." 

Cye seemed doubtful. "OK." He headed into the kitchen to get his desires water. 

Rowen watched him go before turning back to his book. Cye came back a few minutes later and headed upstairs. "Good-night, Rowen." 

"Good-night, Cye," Rowen said and returned to his reading. 

Sage awoke just as the sun came up. His hand automatically shut the alarm clock off before it could even start. He glanced at the other bed, expecting his roommate to be lying there, sleeping. 

The bed was empty. Maybe Rowen's up for once, the blond teen thought as he climbed out of bed. He got out his school uniform, then hurried to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. 

Ryo awoke with a jump, then turned and glared at his large white Himalayan tiger. "White Blaze!" he scolded. The tiger had roared at him. When Ryo hadn't move, the tiger grabbed a hold of his pajama shirt with his large fangs and dragged him out of bed, 

"Ouch! Alright! I'm up! Stupid tiger!" 

White Blaze roared at him, then stuck his nose up in the air as if to say, fine then. See if I ever help you up again! 

Ryo got dressed in his school uniform, then left his room. He passed Cye's and Kento's room. Kento was looking for his shoes, and Cye was buttoning up his school shirt. 

"Where are my shoes?" Kento asked frantically as he peered under the bed, 

Cye sighed and shook his head. "Kento, if you would learn to put your stuff up, they wouldn't get lost." 

"I did put them up!" 

The young boy only sighed again and left the room. He ran into Ryo. "Good morning, Ryo." 

"Morning, Cye." 

The two boys headed downstairs and joined Mia who was cooking, and Rowen. 

Wait a minute! Rowen downstairs?! 

Rowen glanced up at their surprised faces over his book and a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. "Morning guys." 

"Rowen, this is the first time I have ever seen you up this early," Ryo stated as he and Cye helped themselves to some breakfast. 

Rowen only shrugged and went on reading his book. 

Sage opened his locker with a sigh. He wanted to get his books and get to class as soon as he could without any of the highschool girls swooning over him. He grabbed his books, closed the locker shut, and quickly headed for his first period class. 

Rowen did not glance up when he sat down beside him. Sage glanced over at him. "Rowen, are you all right?" he asked 

Rowen did not glance up, but kept on reading. "Yeah, why?" 

"You were up all night studying, and you were up early this morning. That's never happened before." 

Rowen smiled. "Sage, I'm fine. Cye was worried about me too. I'm just studying as much as I can for that big test I have coming up." 

"You mean the Math finals?" 

"That's the one." 

"Class, please cease your talking and face the front while I teach," the teacher said to the class. 

Rowen marked his page in his study book and put it away as he and everyone faced the front. 

Sage was paying attention to the Science teacher, but deep inside he was very concerned about Rowen. He really didn't know why he was so concerned, but there was just something that was bugging him. Rowen was hiding something. Something that may infect them all. Sage just didn't know what. 

Ryo tapped his pencil against his math book. Mr. Ling made this class so boring. Behind him Kento snored a little. Ryo let a smile come to his lips. Kento would be lucky if the teacher didn't yell at him for falling asleep again. 

Ryo hit Kento with the mind link. 'Kento, wake up!' he ordered. Kento slept on. 'Kento, wake up, or I'll tell Cye not to cook!' 

Kento's eyes shot open, and he glared at the back of Ryo's head. 'You better not!' he warned. 

'Pay attention before you get in trouble!' Ryo hissed at him. Kento muttered under his breath as he looked up at the blackboard where Mr. Ling was writing down problems for them to solve. He's probably going to give us like a hundred problems to work with, Kento thought. I don't see how Rowen can like this class. 

Cye slammed his locker shut just as a very familiar person went by. "Hey! Rowen! Rowen!" 

Rowen stopped walking and lowered his book. "Yeah, Cye?" 

"Aren't you going to lunch?" Cye asked as he gripped his lunch bag. 

Rowen hesitated. "Yeah, but I have it packed. I'll be eating in the library today." 

Cye watched him go. There was something funny going on with Rowen. 

He headed for the cafeteria and found Ryo, Kento, and Sage already there at the Ronin table, eating their lunches. Cye joined them at the table. 

"Oh, hey, Cye," Ryo said as he slapped Kento's hand away from his buttered roll. Cye smiled lightly back. 

"What's wrong?" Sage asked. 

"I thought Rowen would be joining us today," Cye said as he wrapped a turkey and cheese sandwich. "I guess not." 

"Where is he?" Ryo asked. 

"Said he's eating in the library. He has his lunch packed." 

Sage shook his head. "How could Rowen have his lunch packed? He didn't even bring his backpack to school!" 

That had them all thinking. Rowen was acting very strangely, and none of them could feel it more than Sage. He picked at his food, wondering what his friend was hiding. Sure he had those tests coming up, but why lie to study? And Rowen had been doing that alot lately. What was wrong that he had to sneak behind his own friends' backs? 

****

Chapt. 2. Worried. 

Rowen felt his eyes growing heavy. He hadn't any sleep in a week. The most he might have gotten was a couple of hours everynight. The rest were spent studying for his big test. He had to ace that test! If he didn't, then they would put him in a college close to his home, and he did not want that. His dad would make him live with him, and then the abuse would start all over again. No way was he letting that happen! 

He blinked his eyes once, forcing the words to come into focus. He reached for something in his pocket and popped it into his mouth, swallowing some pop afterward. A few minutes later he felt refreshed and continued with his studying. 

Fifteen minutes later, "Mr. Hashiba?" 

Rowen looked up, startled. It was only the Liberian. "The bell is going to ring in a few minutes. You better get to your next class." 

Rowen nodded and gathered up his books. "Thanks,Mrs. Sui." He left the library and headed for his next class as quickly as possible. 

His next class was History with Ryo. As Rowen sat down beside him at his desk, Ryo glanced over and blinked. Was it just him or did Rowen's eyes looked glazed? 

"Rowen, are you OK?" Ryo asked. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Your eyes." 

"What about them?" 

"They're glazed for one." 

"Oh, I took a pill earlier. My eyes kept burning. That's probably why they look like that." 

Ryo nodded. He wasn't really sure if he believed Rowen or not. Before he could say anything else, the teacher walked in. 

"Alright, class, no talking. I will be handing your tests out to you today. I hope you all studied." 

Rowen probably did, Ryo grimaced. It doesn't matter if we we're exhausted from battling the Dynasty or not..He always found a way to study and work on his homework. Unless he was knocked out or something. 

The tests were passed out. Rowen immediately got started, while Ryo just stared blankly at his. I knew I should have studied. 

"You have fifteen minutes to complete the test," the History teacher warned. 

Crap! Ryo put his name at the top of the paper and read the first question. He wrote down what he thought was the answer. 

Rowen was going through the test like taking a stroll through the park. It took him only five minutes to finish it. 

By the time Ryo finished his, the time was up. A student groaned that he hadn't been able to finish the last three. The teacher shook his head. "You'd never make it as computer worker, Mr. Lonez." 

"Who said I wanted a job as a computer worker?" the boy replied. 

The class laughed as the teacher placed the completed tests onto his desk and looked directly at the green haired boy.. "In this day and age, Mr. Lonez, every job or career will have you working at a computer or at least some knowledge of it." 

"In that case then, I'll just be a stripper." 

The entire class laughed, except for Rowen and Ryo. Rowen was awfully silent and eyeing his large math book. The math book that had every subject of math. Ryo couldn't understand why he had to take all of those tests just to get into a college. And why study so hard? Anymore all Rowen ever did was just study. He had missed supper yesterday and didn't even join in the pillow fight they all had. He just stayed up in his room studying, and when Sage had gone up there to go to bed, he had come back downstairs, studying. 

Rowen, I wish you would tell us what is going on with you. You never act this way for a big test. Ryo was beginning to wonder if he should exercise his rights as leader to make Rowen tell them all what was wrong. 

****

Chapt. 3. Rowen's Secret. 

School was over, and Mia was picking the boys up. Yulie was there, chattering away about what he had done at school, and the new girl who had come. 

"What she look like?" Kento asked. 

"She's got long pink hair that's up in a high ponytail. Her eyes are..." he paused... "I guess they're blue, or green. I don't know." 

Ryo smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Yulie has a crush on her. What's her name?" 

Yulie crossed his arms. "Her name is Deserae, and I do not, Ryo!" 

Ryo only smirked, then looked back at Rowen. His nose was stuck in that book again. He shook his head. 

Sage tapped Rowen on the shoulder. "Rowen, can you join our simple carefree conversation for once?" 

Rowen blinked and lowered his book. "Uh, what, Sage?" 

Sage looked him in the eye. "That's all you've been doing for the past week, Rowen. Studying. Have some fun for awhile." 

"Sure, when I ace that test," Rowen replied, going back to his book. 

"Dude, you could glance once at a book, and still pass a test without studying," Kento said. 

"This is different," Rowen muttered. 

"How is that?" Cye asked. 

Rowen only shook his head and didn't answer. The other four Ronins all gave each other a worried look. Even Mia seemed concerned. She was struggling to keep her attention on the road instead of on Rowen. He didn't seem to want to do anything at all, but just study. 

By the time they got home, Rowen disappeared upstairs to his and Sage's room. Ryo was greated by White Blaze and fed him. Cye got started on dinner while Sage kept Kento out of the kitchen. After feeding White Blaze, Ryo just decided to relax and watch TV. 

Yulie was working on his homework, occasionally getting some help from Mia when he didn't understand something. 

"Man, I feel sorry for you, Yulie," Kento said. 

"Why's that, Kento?" 

"Because you've got homework and we don't." 

Yulie stuck his tongue out and turned back to his work. 

"Cye's got homework," Ryo said. "He's in tenth grade. They always get homework on Fridays." 

Mia looked up. "Cye has homework?" Ryo nodded his head. "Cye!" 

Cye came from the kitchen, wiping his hand on a dishtowel. "Yeah, Mia?" 

"Homework now." Mia pointed at Cye's lightblue backpack. 

Cye frowned. "I have to finish dinner though." 

Mia sighed. "Cye, I can finish dinner. You need to get your homework done." 

"But!" 

Mia's hand silenced any further protests. With a defeated sigh, the bearer of Torrent marched over to his backpack. 

Mia made sure that Yulie could finish his homework on his own before going into the kitchen. 

Upstairs Rowen sat crossed legged on his bed, his large book in his lap. All sounds from downstairs were blocked out as he studied. 

He reached for a bottle of pills. Just one more week of these, than I can toss them. The guys will never have to know. He swallowed one pill and returned to his intense studying. 


	2. Part 2.

** Rowen's problem**

Chapt 4. A Tense Dinner.

"Rowen, dinner's ready!" Rowen did not look up. His eyes were glued to his book. The voice called him again, but either Rowen was ignoring it, or he could not hear. Whatever the reason, he wasn't answering.

The door flung open, and Sage stared at him. "Rowen, didn't you hear? Dinner's ready."

Rowen looked up at his friend. He looked into that one violet eye. If Sage knew anything, he wasn't saying so. And Rowen wasn't saying anything either. He had to play it cool, especially when his friend could see right through lies.

"Are you coming?" Sage asked.

"Uh, yeah sure." Rowen marked his book and followed the bearer of Halo downstairs and into the dining room where everyone else was.

"He joins us!" Kento managed through his mouthful of food. Rowen didn't answer. He only sat down and grabbed a plate.

Mia decided she was going to get the Strata bearer talking. He had been awfully quiet lately, and she was starting to miss his voice. "So, Rowen, read any good books lately?"

Rowen took a bite of chicken, and shook his head. "Haven't had time to read."

Everyone blinked at him. That was unusual. Rowen always read a good novel, everyday. Ryo kept staring at his teammate. Rowen's eyes were glassy again.

"Took another of those pills again, uh?" Ryo said.

Rowen nodded as he ate.

"Rowen, I don't know if I like you taking those pills. Someone's going to think you're getting high."

Rowen clenched his fork tightly. "I'm not getting high," he seethed. "They're just pills to keep my eyes from watering. Nothing more."

Sage frowned, but didn't say anything. He had a feeling that Rowen was lying. For what he didn't know. But until he found out what Rowen's problem was, he couldn't help him.

"OK, OK," Ryo said as he took a bite of beef noodles. "I was just concerned that's all."

"I know, Ryo," Rowen said. "But I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself."

Before Ryo could answer back, Cye cut in. "Just where did you get those pills anyway?"

"From the doctor's," Rowen answered.

"I never knew you went to the doctor's," Kento said thoughtfully as he stuffed his mouth.

"That's because you're too busy eating and looking at girls!" Rowen retorted.

"Hey!"

"Alright, you guys," Mia warned.

"Looking at girls is *my* job," Sage said with a grin.

"Yeah, that's why the rest of us don't have girlfriends," Kento mumbled. "Cassanova takes them all."

Rowen rolled his eyes and downed his milk. He got up and pushed his chair back. "I'm going upstairs," he muttered.

"That's all you're eating?" Cye asked.

"Yes, Cye," Rowen seethed. "That's all I'm eating." He left the dining room.

Cye had his head down, staring unblinking at his food. Kento was scowling. "Geeze, what his problem? All Cye did was just ask a simple question."

"It's OK, Kento," Cye said. "I know he didn't mean it."

"Whatever!"

"I don't know, guys. Rowen's been acting weird lately," Sage said quietly. "Everytime we go to bed, I hear him getting up just when I'm about to fall asleep. And when I wake up in the morning, he's not in his bed."

"That is strange," Mia said.

"When I woke up late during the night to get a glass of water, Rowen was still up," Cye said. 

"What was he doing?" Ryo asked.

"Studying. He promised that he would go to bed as soon as he finished one more chapter. But I don't think he went to bed."

"I say something funny's going on with him," Kento said.

"If I were you four," Mia said as she sipped her milk, "I'd watch Rowen very carefully."

Ryo's eyes flashed. "That's exactly what we're going to do."

****

Chapt. 5. Conflicts.

Rowen could hear them talking about him downstairs. He knew they were concerned about him, and he felt bad that he was hiding everything from them. If they found out what he was really taking, they'd flip and make him go get help. 

His eyes drifted over the problems of his book. He was writing down the answers in his notebook. He let out a yawn, and reached for one of his pills, and popped it in his mouth. He took two more just in case.

As soon as I pass all of these tests, bye bye pills. 

That night when everyone was getting ready for bed, Sage noticed that Rowen was leaving the room. "Aren't you going to bed?" he asked.

"I'm not tired, Sage."

"Rowen, you've been doing this alot lately, "Sage said. "You need your rest. We have practice tomorrow."

Rowen whirled around, his pale face red and his eyes burning. "Sage, would you stop acting like you're my father!" he snapped. "I said I'm not tired! I'll go to bed when I freaking feel like it!"

Sage watched him leave the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He bit his lip worriedly. Rowen.

Rowen bumped into Cye on his way down the hall. "What? You gonna say something too?"

Cye blinked, a little surprised. He shook his head. Rowen pushed him out of the way, and continued down the hall. Ryo came out of his bedroom with White Blaze at his side. White Blaze growled worriedly.

"You're staying up again?!" Ryo asked in surprise.

"Yes, Ryo! I'm staying up again! Now would you mind your own business!"

Ryo's temper flared up. "When one of my teammate's has a serious problem, it is my problem! You've been acting weird ever since you found out that you can take those tests to go to whatever college you want!"

"That's not your concern! I may be a year younger than you, Ryo, but you are not my father!"

"I'm not trying to be your father!" Ryo snapped. "I'm just concerned about you! When's the last time you've actually slept anyway?" 

Rowen glared at the Wildfire bearer and continued down the stairs. "Don't worry about it."

Ryo glared at Rowen's back. He was angry at his friend, but more concerned. He felt three other presences surrounding him.

"I wish he would just tell us what was wrong," Sage said.

"Yeah, he's been snapping off everyone lately," Kento said. "I haven't seen him smile in what four days?"

"He's hiding something that's for sure," Cye said. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm worried."

"All of us are, Cye," Ryo said.

Mia stepped out of her room, dressed in her bathrobe. "Is anything wrong?"

"Rowen and I just got into an argument, Mia," Ryo said.

"About what?"

"About him not sleeping, and the way he's been acting."

Mia frowned. "Well, the argument's over, and I'm sure when Rowen is ready, he'll tell you what's bothering him. He's probably just stressed because of all these tests he has to take. You know how he likes to pass any test handed to him."

"But this is the worse he's ever been," Cye said.

Mia managed a small smile. "I'm sure it will pass. I'm going to bed. Try to keep it down some, will you? Good-night."

"Night," they said. Before long they were heading for their rooms too.

Sage laid in his bed, staring at the empty bed across from him. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt lonely in the room. And he knew that if he went downstairs Rowen would just snap at him. Somehow, he had to find out what Rowen was hiding from them all. What was making him act this way. Sage didn't care what it took. He was going to find out what Rowen's problem was, and help him all he could. He could only hope that Rowen would be accepting.

****

Chapt. 6. Friends' Concern

During the next few days, everyone felt as if they were walking on eggshells whenever they were around Rowen. They had to be careful with what they said, otherwise Rowen would just snap at them. Practice wasn't any better. Rowen always demanded that they get it done and over as soon as possible, so he could go back to studying.

"I don't get him," Kento said one day. They had just finished practicing, and Rowen had already disappeared inside the house. "Everyday, that's all he's been doing. Just studying."

"Is it just me, or does Rowen look like he's lost weight?" Cye asked.

"Yeah, I've noticed it too," Ryo said. "And his eyes are always glazed because of those pills." He turned to Sage. "Sage, do you think you could ask your mom if she knows any type of medication that would cause someone's eyes to glaze over like that?"

Sage nodded. "I'll call her in a few minutes."

"Yeah, and I'm getting me some food!"

Cye shook his head at his friend. "Is that all you think about?"

Kento shook his head. "No, I think about other stuff too."

"Like what?"

"Girls!"

Cye shook his head and followed Kento into the house with Ryo and Sage behind him.

Rowen glanced up when they came through the front door. With a heated sigh, he gathered that huge book into his arms and started for the stairs.

"Hey, Rowen, want to watch a cool flick?" Ryo asked.

"No, and don't ask me again!" Rowen went up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door shut.

"Rowen, don't slam the doors!" Mia scolded.

Ryo shook his head. "I sure wish he'd get out of this act." He plopped down on the couch and flipped the TV to the station he wanted.

"So what's on?" Cye asked.

"Legend. It's got Tom Cruise in it. Supposedly, he has to battle this Devil guy, and save a princess from his grasps, not to mention protect these unicorns, who are wanted for their power."

"Sounds interesting," Cye said.

Sage was on his phone. Mia just glanced at him, and shook her head. Sage saw that. "I'm calling my mom."

Mia blushed. "Oh, sorry." She laughed nervously.

Kento returned with a plate of two double deluxe burgers and a can of Pepsi. He sat down beside Cye and began to eat.

The movie started, and they sat back to watch it. Sage was speaking to his mother. "Mom, I need to know something. Is there any type of medication that can cause a person's eyes to glaze over?" He waited patiently as she answered him. He kept nodding his head as she spoke to him. 

Ryo's eyes were on the TV, but his ears were listening to the conversation. Sage finally said good-bye and set the phone down. "She said there are several type of medications that can cause the eyes to glaze over. Especially if one is overdosing."

Silence filled the living room, except for the droning of the TV. Could Rowen be overdosing on his medication?

"So what do we do?" Cye asked.

"Simple we make Rowen show us his medication, what else?" Kento said.

"Forcing him isn't going to do it, Kento," Sage said as he sat down and crossed his arms over his lap and leaned forward. He stared at his shoes.

Kento rolled his eyes. "But we have to do something!"

"We will do something, Kento," Cye assured him. "But if we make Rowen confess to us, it will cause him to rebel against us, and then we'll all be worse off than we were before."

Ryo nodded his head. "Cye's right. I say we wait and gradually suggest to Rowen that he has a problem, without really saying that out loud. Once he tells us what's wrong, we'll go from there."

It was agreed.

****

Chapt. 7. Rowen's Fight.

The next day Rowen walked down the hall of Hana High. His hair was a mess, and his eyes were still glazed over. A teacher asked him if he was feeling all right. 

"I'm fine, Sensei," he replied. "I'm just on medication that's keeping my eyes from watering up. They've been doing that alot lately."

The teacher accepted that and let him continue on down the hall. 

Someone tripped him. Rowen quickly got up, his temper rising uncontrollably. He turned and faced Deisel Witcheka, a kid with pure black hair with white streaks. and dark green eyes. Deisel was always picking on the intelligent kids in the school, especially Rowen. However he had picked the wrong time to do that.

In less than two seconds, Rowen had slammed Deisel against the locker, and began banging his head against them.

Deisel was shocked. Rowen was very angry and just kept banging the jerk's head off the lockers. Deisel yelled loudly, trying to signal someone.

"Someone get this nut off me!" he cried. Rowen was alot stronger than he had thought.

The banging and shouting had alerted a few teachers and several students. A teacher grabbed Rowen off Deisel and had to pin his arms down at his sides to keep from getting hit by the wild teenager.

"HASHIBA!" the teacher yelled, causing the students and other teachers to jump. "What is going on here?"

"That dick tripped me!" Rowen yelled, his eyes burning with anger. "He deserves exactly what he got!"

This surprised them all. As far as everyone knew Rowen was usually so mellow and avoided fights in the hall.

The teacher glared down at him, but Rowen was too angry to notice it. The teacher looked over at the other teacher. "Is he OK, Mr. Wong?"

"He just has a bump on his head that's all. Still I'm going to take him to the nurse's office to get checked just in case."

The teacher nodded, then looked down at Rowen. "Principal's Office now!"

Rowen got his book from the floor and marched away, ignoring everyone's stares.

Principal Chule (pronouced Chu lee) was very surprised to see Rowen Hashiba in his office. Rowen was sitting there in the chair, glaring off into space.

"Well, Rowen, this is quite a shock. Why are you in my office?"

"Got sent here."

"Can you tell me why?"

"Slammed a punk against the lockers."

"What punk?"

"Deisel Witcheka."

Principal Chule raised thick dark eyebrows in surprise. "And why did you do that?"

Rowen seethed. "He tripped me. A person can only take so much, and everytime I tell a teacher, all he gets is a warning and maybe a slap on the wrist."

The principal sighed and took out a paper and a pen. "Alright, Rowen. Since this is your first fight, I'll let you go. I know how that upcoming test is important to you, so that'll be kept as well. But the next fight you get into, I' afraid you'll have detention, and your chances to take that exam will be very slim. I'm going to write you a note so your next period teacher doesn't gripe you because you're late to their class."

Rowen nodded. Principal Chule handed him the pass and let him go.

****

Chapt. 8. Emotional Breakdown.

At home Rowen was studying harder than ever. He kept himself in his room, and didn't come down to dinner when he was called. Cye decided he would be nice in bringing Rowen his plate up.

Rowen however did not appreciate it. His eyes were completely glazed over and he was shaking uncontrollably. "Didn't you see the Do Not Disturb Sign on the freaking doorknob?!"

Cye dropped the plate of food in shock. He stared at Rowen as if he didn't know him anymore. He looked questionably at his friend. "Rowen, there was no sign. I just came up to give you your dinner, so you could eat when you wanted to." His seablue eyes drifted down to the floor, and the mess. "Too late now."

"Yeah, it is too late. Now get out!"

Cye bit his lip, feeling very hurt. Rowen looked up at him and narrowed his nightblue eyes at him. "Are you going to leave, or do I have to throw you out?"

Cye left the room as quickly as he could. He bumped into Sage.

"Whoa, what's wrong, Cye?"

"It's Rowen," Cye's voice quivered. Sage knew he was on the verge of crying. Already his eyes were watering. 

"What happened?"

"I... I just came to gi... give him his dinner, and he... he just snapped at me. I think I did something wrong."

Sage shook his head. "No, Cye, you didn't do anything wrong." He was angry though, and Sage angry is not a good sight. He gently pat the younger Ronin on the shoulder. "I have had enough of this. I'm going to find out what's wrong with Rowen once and for all."

Cye watched him go. He wiped his eyes watching as the tall warrior headed for his and Rowen's room. I hope you know what you're doing, Sage. He went downstairs.

Sage stepped carefully around the mess, not even concerned that it was there on the floor. He stared at Rowen who was ignoring his presence. He slammed the door shut to get his attention. Rowen ignored him.

"I hope you know that Cye is crying," Sage spoke heatedly.

Rowen shrugged carelessly. "The fish will get over it," he said.

:"That was uncalled for."

"He shouldn't have come in when I had a Do Not Disturb sign hanging out there!"

Sage sighed. He wasn't impatient, just very concerned. "Rowen, there was no sign out there. When's the last time you've slept?" There were dark circles under Rowen's eyes. Rowen shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," he said gruffly.

"It does matter! You've been snapping off to everyone lately, and beat some kid up in the hallway! You haven't been eating, and I haven't seen you sleep all this week! What kind of medication makes you act like that anyway?"

"Would you just leave me alone, Sage! You're just as bad as Ryo! I don't need you or anyone else's concern!"

If Sage was hurt, he didn't show it. He shifted to his Second Sight and began scouring the room. He finally saw a bottle of pills lying underneath Rowen's mattress. Without saying a word, he reached under the mattress and grabbed the bottle.

Rowen looked up and gasped. Before Sage could blink, the bottle was gone from his hand, and Rowen was opening it up.

It suddenly hit Sage. These pills were the reason why Rowen was acting this way. He shook his head. No more! He tackled Rowen and knocked him down to the floor, trying to wrestle the bottle out of the archer's hands. Rowen struggled, his eyes tearing up. 

"Give me them!" Rowen screamed when the bottle was snatched from him. Sage threw the bottle at the opposite wall where it smashed and spilled at least a dozen pills all over the floor.

Rowen pushed Sage off him, and crawled over to the fallen pills as quickly as he could. Before he could gather them up, Sage's arms went around him, holding him firmly. Sage began to glow green as he administered mental healing to his friend.

Tears streamed down Rowen's eyes as he stared helplessly at the fallen pills. He trembled, needing them badly. It was then that he realized that he was addicted.

He broke out into terrible sobs, holding onto Sage. "Please help me!"

Sage nodded. "I'm going to, Rowen. Just tell me why you're taking these things."

"I needed to take something that would keep me awake so I could study more," Rowen said quietly. "I didn't know it would effect me like this. I just wanted to make sure I absorbed enough information so I can pass those exams. If I don't pass them, then I'll have to live with my dad again."

Sage nodded. He knew all about Rowen's homelife. And it angered him that his bestfriend would be beaten by his own father. "Rowen, you're bright enough to pass those exams. But if you don't get the sleep or nourishment you need, you won't be able to take that test."

Rowen nodded. He sniffled some tears back. "I think I realize that now."

"What are you going to do?" Sage asked.

"Sage," Rowen said quietly, "could you dump those pills down the toilet?" he asked. "I have a mess to clean up and lots of apologizing to do."

Sage smiled and let him up. "Sure." He let Rowen leave the room as he gathered up the pills and shattered pieces of the broken bottle. As he went to the bathroom to flush them down the toilet, he could hear Rowen apologizing to Ryo, Cye, Kento, and Mia. He dropped the pills down the commode, and flushed it, then threw the shattered pieces away. He headed downstairs where Rowen was getting a group hug. Sage smiled and joined them. 

Ryo was the first to break away. "Rowen, do you think you should get help for your addiction?" he asked.

"I haven't exactly thought about it," Rowen admitted, "but it might not be a bad idea."

"There's a drug rehab in Sendai," Cye said helpfully. "It's on Wu St. I hear they're very good. They might be able to help you."

Rowen nodded. "I'll give them a try tomorrow." He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Sage.

"I'll go with you," Sage said. Rowen smiled at him.

Mia was relieved. She promised that she would support Rowen all the way, until he was better. And Cye, Ryo, and Kento promised they would stick by him.

During the next few days, Rowen got help. The counselors were kind, and Rowen was able to express his feelings quite easily. He began eating again, and putting on weight, and he started sleeping. At first he slept most of the day, going to bed as soon as supper was finished, and waking up for school the next morning.

The other Ronins supported him. They kept it quiet when he was trying to study, and convinced him to sleep when they saw that he needed it. They also kept him strong before he even thought about getting another pill.

****

Chapt.10. A New Beginning.

A week later, a Monday to be exact, Ryo, Kento, Cye, Sage, Mia, Yulie, and White Blaze all sat tensed in the living room. The TV was off and so was the stereo. Yulie looked at Ryo. "When's Rowen coming home?" he asked.

"As soon as he takes that exam, Yulie," Ryo answered.

Yulie nodded and leaned back. "I'm just bored that's all."

White Blaze got up and tugged on Yulie's shirt. Yulie looked down at him. "You wanna go outside, White Blaze?" The tiger roared softly and nodded his big head. Yulie got up and followed the white and black tiger out the door. 

The moments ticked by, each second felt like agony. Occasionally someone would let out a sigh and look toward the clock, or the door. They could all hear Yulie laughing outloud, and White Blaze's happy roar.

"This is driving me crazy!" Kento said. "What's taking him?"

"Those exams are huge, Kento," Sage said as he brushed his hair back. It fell right back into place again. "It takes time to complete them."

Kento snorted, then got up. "All this waiting made me hungry." 

Cye shook his head as his friend headed off toward the kitchen. Ryo let out a sigh. I wonder how he's doing? Ryo thought. Last week sure was rough on him. I hope this week will be much better, and it will be, if..."

The front door opened, and Rowen came in followed by Yulie and White Blaze.

Everyone looked at him as he quietly shut the door.

"Well?" Ryo demanded as Kento came out, grubbing on a sandwich.

"Well what?" Rowen asked innocently.

"Did you pass the exam?" Sage asked.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Come on, tell us, mate!"

Rowen looked at each face, each hopeful, but frightened face. He kept a straight face for several minutes, and placed his arms behind his back as he looked down at his shoes.

"Well....." he began.

"I knew it!" Kento bellowed angrily. "He f...."

"I passed!" Rowen cried elatedly.

The others stared at him in surprise. He had been toying with them! But it didn't matter. Rowen was happy at last, and would be going to the college of his choice.

"So what are you going to do now, Rowen?" Ryo asked.

"Well, first, I'm getting something to eat. Then I'm taking a very long nap cause I need it. And tomorrow, I will be signing papers after school to attend college."

"Which one?" Mia asked.

"Stratos Heaven University. It's on the north side of Toyoma."

"That's great!" Cye said happily. "We're all proud of you, Rowen. Say why don't I bake a cake to celebrate your success?"

"Alright!" Kento exclaimed. He proceeded to follow Cye into the kitchen, who demanded that he get out. Sage and Ryo went to help Cye keep the bearer of Hardrock out, while Mia escorted a filthy Yulie upstairs to change. His parents would have a fit if they saw him that dirty!

Rowen didn't mind any of this though. He had his life, his friends and their support, and he was going to the college he always dreamed of. Yes, sir, life could not be better! He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, deciding he could wait to eat. Cake did sound pretty good right now! And Rowen smiled a happy smile. Life could not be better from him. 


End file.
